Write your own luck
by Jalaila
Summary: Clark findet durch einen Zufall Lois' Entwurf für ihren Roman und beginnt, ihn zu lesen. Die Parallelen zu Lois' Leben, die in dem Manuskript auftauchen verwirren ihn, denn Lois scheint in ihm doch mher zu sehen, als einen Partner in der Redaktion.


Rating: PG  
Categorie: R, D  
Spoiler: Spielt nach 2.02 Wall of Sound  
Anmerkung: Diese L&C-FF kam mir in den Kopf, nachdem ich über die Lois aus den Superman Comics gelesen hatte, dass sie tatsächlich früher Science-Fiction Romane geschrieben hat. Und Lois aus „Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" erwähnte mal, dass sie an einem Roman schrieb. Tja, und das ist das Ergebnis meiner Was-wäre-wenn.-Gedankengänge. Die Ausschnitte aus Lois' Roman sind durch o-o-o gekennzeichnet.  
Die verwendeten Zitate aus den Szenen der Originalepisoden wurden den englischen Transcripts entnommen und übersetzt. Daher entsprechen sie nicht original den deutschen Dialogen. Bitte entschuldigt Tippfehler - ich habe noch keine/n Superman-Beta gefunden.

**Flieg mit mir!  
**  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie man so ungeschickt sein kann", schimpfte Lois über sich selbst und gestikulierte wild vor sich her.   
„Lois", meinte Clark besänftigend. „Das hätte jedem passieren können."  
„Nein, nicht jedem. Nur mir." Sie angelte sich ein Kissen von der Couch und verschränkte schlecht gelaunt die Arme darum. „Ich meine, wer fällt schon beim Fensterputzen von der Leiter?"  
Clark musste lachen und entschied sich, die Frage zu ignorieren. „Dafür brauchst du für eine Weile nicht in die Redaktion zu kommen. Während ich mich mit skrupellosen Kriminellen rumschlage, kannst du entspannt hier liegen und nichts tun."  
Er nickte in Richtung ihres Beines, welches – eingepackt in einen dicken, weißen Gips – auf der Couch lag.  
Lois seufzte laut. „Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich darüber freue, _Partner_?"   
Clark schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden. Ich werde keine Story anrühren, ohne sie zuerst mit dir zu besprechen."  
Lois sah ein bisschen zufriedener aus. „Das will ich auch hoffen."  
„Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken bringen?", wechselte Clark das Thema. Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung Küche, doch Lois schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Danke, nein. Aber du könntest mir einen anderen Gefallen tun."  
Clark zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Okay?"   
„Ich habe noch ein paar Notizen beim Planet. Für einen Nachtrag zu den Drogendealern aus Spandon Hill. Und auf meinem Computer liegen noch einige angefangene Dateien. Recherche und so. Könntest du mir die herbringen? Dann könnte ich ein wenig zu Hause arbeiten..."  
Clark grinste. Sie kam gerade mit einem gebrochenen Bein und geprellten Rippen aus dem Krankenhaus, nachdem sie – auf wirklich ungeschickte Weise – getestet hatte, wie schmerzhaft ein Sturz von der Leiter sein musste. Nicht einmal Superman war schnell genug gewesen, sie davor zu bewahren. Also lag sie jetzt hier auf dem Sofa, unfähig zu laufen und demzufolge unfähig, ihrem Job nachzugehen. Das musste sie verrückt machen.  
„Klar. Ich bringe sie dir heute Abend vorbei."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Danke, Clark."  
Er nickte ihr grinsend zu.

----------

Die Redaktion war ein Bienenschwarm hektischer Angestellter. Simmons aus der Sportabteilung hatte die Sommergrippe, Hendrik Hanson vom Kulturteil machte Urlaub – und jetzt war auch noch Lois ausgefallen. Hätte Perry nicht schon einen Kopf voller grauer Haare gehabt – heute wären sie es geworden. Clark warf seinem Chef ein bemitleidendes Lächeln zu und hob einen Hefter nach oben, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit dem aktuellen Artikel fertig war. Perry hob dankend die Hände gen Himmel und gestikulierte Clark zu, dass er den Artikel gleich in die Druckerei bringen sollte. Clark nickte.  
Als er wieder zurückkam, erinnerte er sich an Lois' Bitte. Da momentan für ihn nichts weiter anlag, setzte er sich an Lois' Schreibtisch und fuhr ihren PC hoch. Nachdem er mit einem Grinsen das Wort ‚Superman' als ihr Passwort eingegeben hatte, kramte er einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war eine Liste von etwa 20 Dateien, die Lois hingekritzelt hatte. Clark begann, sie nacheinander zu suchen und auf eine Disc zu speichern. Die meisten Dateien fand er in den Ordnern ‚Recherche' und ‚Entwurf'. Die letzte Datei jedoch war in keinem der beiden Verzeichnisse. Bereits der Titel ließ Clark die Stirn kraus ziehen: ‚Kapitel 11'. Er fand sie schließlich in einem privaten Ordner und speicherte sie ab. Hatte Lois nicht mal erwähnt, dass sie an einem Roman arbeiten würde?  
Clark wusste, dass er seine Neugier besser zurückhalten sollte. Dennoch war ihm der Gedanke, dass Lois in ihrer Freizeit fiktive Charaktere per Tastatur zum Leben erweckte... fremd. Sie war eine Reporterin. Sie berichtete über das Leben _echter_ Menschen. Wozu sollte sie nebenbei noch _so etwas_ schreiben? Clark schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, als er trotz der kleinen Stimme seines Gewissens ein beliebiges Kapitel aus dem Ordner öffnete.

----------

o-o-o  
Es schnürte ihr die Luft ab, als sie ihn dort am Boden liegen sah, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und eine Hand an der Schulter. Lisa kniete sich zitternd neben ihn und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand von der Stelle, an der ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte. Sie sog tief die Luft ein. Er war tatsächlich verletzt worden. Tausende von Schüssen hatte dieser Mann aus Stahl abwehren können – nur diese eine Kugel nicht.„Superman... Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen."  
Er stöhnte vor Schmerz. „Nein... Die Kugel muss jetzt raus..."   
Lisa fühlte sich so hilflos. Hier lag er, der Held ihrer Träume, und würde sterben, wenn sie ihm nicht half. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Da, ein Brieföffner. Lisa griff danach und kniete sich wieder neben Superman.  
„Oh Gott..." Ihre Stimme versagte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann..."   
Superman ergriff ihre Hand und in seinem Blick lag Hoffnung und vertrauen. Lisa holte tief Luft. Dann näherte sie sich mit zittrigen Händen der Wunde. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte sie, als sie die Kugel aus der Wunde holte. Superman biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Laut des Schmerzes. Und dann war sie draußen. Lisa nahm das kleine Stück blauschimmerndes Metall zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und betrachtete es genauer. Es sah aus, wie eine gewöhnliche Patrone.  
„Du musst... du musst das von mir wegschaffen...", murmelte Superman, dessen Wunde sich von selbst verschlossen hatte und nur blanke Haut zurückließ.  
Lisa nickte und wich ein Stück zurück.  
„Natürlich."  
Superman richtete sich auf, noch immer geschwächt.  
„Ich denke, irgendwo im Pazifik würde es sich gut machen." Er grinste, gequält, aber ehrlich.  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, der die Stille mit Spannung füllte. Superman richtete sich weiter auf und kam zum Stehen.  
„Ich... wird' dann mal."  
Lisa zog ihre Stirn in Falten und in ihrer Stimme lag Besorgnis.  
„Du solltest dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Das Cargonit hat dich zu sehr geschwächt..." Sie hob die Kugel hoch, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen und legte sie dann auf dem Schreibtisch ab, weit entfernt von Superman.  
„Es geht schon", versicherte er ihr und machte einen Schritt in Richtung der Terrasse. Doch Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Bitte", meinte sie leise. „Ich meine, ich habe dich noch nie... verwundet gesehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen."  
Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Aber die Wirkung des Cargonits scheint ziemlich schnell nachzulassen."   
„Na dann", meinte Lisa und seufzte. „Vielleicht findest du sie ja noch. Die Übeltäter, meine ich."  
Superman nickte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf ihre Wange.  
„Wir sehen uns später."  
Mit einem atemberaubenden Woosh war er verschwunden.  
o-o-o

Clark konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war natürlich auch ein Weg, seine Fantasien auszuleben. Er flog über den Rest des Kapitels. Lois berichtete ziemlich detailliert über... ‚Lisas' Leben und vor allem ihre Zusammentreffen mit Superman. Hier und da baute sie die Handlung ein wenig zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil um. Clark konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Schusswunde erinnern. Auch daran, dass er ohne Lois wohl gestorben wäre. Allerdings war er danach gegangen, ohne dass er sie geküsst hatte oder dass Lois ihm gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie sich sorgte. Wenigstens hatte sie Kryptonit nicht direkt als solches erwähnt und somit die Gefahr, falls dies in die falschen Hände fallen sollte, geschmälert.   
Clark hatte geglaubt, dass ihre Schwärmerei für Superman in letzter Zeit nachgelassen hatte – offenbar ein Irrtum. Das Gefühl der unberechtigten Eifersucht, welches ihn stets überkam wenn Lois von Superman sprach, machte sich in ihm breit. Doch schließlich war er nicht ganz unschuldig an der Situation, hatte er ihr doch immer wieder Besuche als Superman abgestattet und sie bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit... geküsst. Aber vor einem halben Jahr, bevor Lois Lex' Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte... Da war er ehrlich gewesen und hatte sie zurückgewiesen. Mit einem Seufzen stellte Clark fest, dass sich offenbar trotzdem nicht viel geändert hatte.  
Obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, dass er hier in Lois' Privatsphäre eindrang, konnte Clark nicht anders. Er nahm sich eine zweite Disc und speicherte den gesamten Inhalt des Ordners ab, um ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Natürlich hätte er die Sache – seinen moralischen Werten nachkommend – einfach auf sich beruhen lassen müssen. Aber wenn es um Lois ging, waren seine Gefühle ein einziges Chaos und die Moral musste sich hinten anstellen.  
Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen fuhr Clark Lois Computer runter und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Appartement.

----------

„Einen Moment!", drang ein dumpfer Ruf durch die geschlossene Tür.  
Clark schmunzelte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Brille ein wenig zu senken und durch die Tür zu beobachten, wie Lois in seine Richtung humpelte und vermied, mit dem Gips den Boden zu berühren. Dann öffnete sie ihm.  
„Hallo", keuchte sie.  
„Hallo", erwiderte er grinsend.  
Lois tat, als bemerke sie es nicht und stützte sich an dem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür ab.  
„Und? Irgendetwas Neues?"  
„Nein. Nicht wirklich." Clark machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und betrachtete sie dann. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"  
Lois legte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. „Nein. Alles Bestens."   
„Willst du nicht vielleicht... zurück zur Couch?" Er bemühte sich, die Schadenfreude nicht allzu sehr durchklingen zu lassen.  
„Ich stehe ganz gut hier. Das gibt mir mal... einen völlig neuen Überblick über mein Appartement."   
Clark zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dann seufzte er kurz und ging zu ihr.  
„Komm", meinte er schlicht und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Lois sah ihn kurz an. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Clark, sie würde ihn abweisen, doch sie ließ schließlich die Schultern hängen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Danke", meinte sie nur, während sie nach seinem Arm griff und sich zurück zur Couch führen ließ. Sie setzte sich und grummelte: „Ich hasse es, abhängig zu sein."  
Clark setzte sich neben sie. „Ich weiß."  
Sie warf ihm noch einen dankenden Blick zu und machte eine ausladende Geste. „Also, hast du es geschafft, die Dateien abzuspeichern?"  
Clark nickte. „Warte."  
Er kramte eine Disc aus seiner Innentasche hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Hier."  
„Danke." Lois legte kurz eine Hand auf sein Knie. Als sie sich aufgrund seines zögernden Blickes der Intimität der Berührung bewusst wurde, zog sie ihre Hand rasch zurück und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm. Clark stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Ich sollte dann gehen. Es ist spät."  
Lois nickte. „Ich würde dich ja zur Tür bringen..."  
Clark winkte ab. „Las nur. Ich find' schon raus."  
Und mit einem schwachen Grinsen war er verschwunden.

----------

o-o-o  
Nachdem Superman Melinda auf sicherem Grund abgesetzt und die Polizei sie übernommen hatte, ging er zu Lisa. Sie war ein wenig verlegen, wie immer, wenn er direkt neben ihr stand. Der Wind, der durch den kleinen Flughafen wehte, spielte mit ihren Haaren und sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie Superman in die Augen.  
„Nur gut, dass diese Pheromone keinerlei Auswirkung auf dich haben. Oder?"   
Superman zögerte kurz, als müsse er seine Gefühle unterdrücken. Doch dann schenkte er ihr ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. „Lisa Jennings. Ich liebe dich."  
Lisa glaubte, ihre Knie würden unter ihr versagen. Ihr Verstand kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen.  
„Oh, Superman... Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich schon darauf warte, dass du das zu mir sagst. Aber du bist nicht du selbst und ich kann das doch nicht einfach ausnutzen..."  
Doch ihr Verlangen gewann die Oberhand und sie warf sich in seine Arme. Leidenschaftlich trafen sich ihre Lippen und sie versanken in einem tiefen Kuss.  
o-o-o

Clark wusste nicht, ob er das Ganze amüsant finden sollte oder eher bemitleidenswert. Er hatte jetzt bereits die Hälfte aller Kapitel gelesen – in normaler Geschwindigkeit, einfach weil er glaubte, ihr wenigstens diesen Respekt zollen zu müssen... wenn er schon ihre Privatsphäre missachtete. Sie hatte tatsächlich alles über sich und Superman aufgeschrieben. Dabei war Lisa natürlich noch ein wenig brillanter als Lois und hatte nicht alle ihrer Fehler. Bei jedem Treffen mit Superman kamen sie sich ein wenig näher. Lois hatte auch einige Treffen erfunden, die es so nicht gegeben hatte und bei denen Lisa und Superman einfach Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Redeten. Spaß hatten.  
Clark spürte erneut das leichte Ziehen der Eifersucht in seinem Magen. Dieser Superman hier war zärtlich zu Lisa. Er küsste sie häufig auf die Wange, hin und wieder auf die Lippen. Nicht, dass Clark nicht in dem Roman vorkam. Auch Lisa hatte einen Partner für ihre Storys bekommen: Steve Brand, ein unerfahrener Reporter aus North Carolina, der Lisa zu Beginn mehr als auf die Nerven ging. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich nach und nach eine solide Freundschaft entwickelt. Lisa mochte Steve und verließ sich auf ihn. Sie kam manchmal abends vorbei, um ein paar Storys durchzugehen oder einen Film zu schauen. Sie gingen zusammen Mittag essen, brachten dem ‚Metropolis Cover' gute Reportagen ein und... mehr auch nicht.  
Clark schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Er hätte das hier nicht anfassen sollen. Dies war fast schon wie ein Tagebuch. Andererseits... wurden Romane nicht geschrieben, um sie der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren? Noch während Clark darüber nachdachte, erregte der letzte Abschnitt des aktuellen Kapitels seine Aufmerksamkeit.

o-o-o  
„Unglaublich", meinte Lisa, die Hände in der Luft, und lehnte sich zurück. Steve nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Das Café um sie herum war gut besucht, doch das störte Lisa nicht.  
„Ich meine", erklärte sie. „Liebe ohne Grenzen. Ohne Unsicherheiten oder Fehler oder Grund. Man könnte sich in jeden Beliebigen verlieben."  
Steve warf ihr eines seiner wirklich umwerfenden Grinsen zu. „Lisa. Dein Problem ist, dass du deine wahren Gefühle nicht zugeben kannst."  
„Das ist doch lächerlich", schnaubte Lisa, war sich jedoch der Wahrheit seiner Worte bewusst.  
„Na schön. Vielleicht gibt es, irgendwo tief in mir die winzige, klitzekleine und wirklich völlig unwahrscheinliche, mikroskopisch kaum erkennbare Möglichkeit, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle."  
„Solange du dich nicht selbst belügst", schmunzelte Steve und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lisa erwiderte sein Lächeln. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie fühlte sich gut in seiner Gegenwart. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein gab ihr eine Art Sicherheit und Ausgeglichenheit, die sie so nicht kannte. Er schien sich nicht viel aus ihren temperamentvollen Ausbrüchen zu machen. Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht einfach zurückweisen, sondern konterte auf ihrem Level. Er ließ sie in Ruhe, wenn sie es wollte und war für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Und gerade deshalb war er einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Lisa beschloss, sich gar nicht erst auf dieses winzige Gefühl der Zuneigung einzulassen. Entschlossen stand sie auf.  
„Ich muss los. Man sieht sich, Steve."  
Er nickte ihr zu, noch immer eines dieser Weiche-Knie-Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
o-o-o

Was war hier passiert? Clark war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien, als würde Lisa sich ein wenig zu Steve hingezogen fühlen. Entsprach dies nun Lois wirklichen Gefühlen, oder gehörte das zu dem eher fiktiven Teil der Handlung?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Gebannt öffnete er das nächste Kapitel auf seinem Laptop. Natürlich! Die Sache mit der verdeckten Ermittlung in der Flitterwochen-Suite. In diesem Kapitel ging es erstaunlich wenig um Superman und erstaunlich viel um Steve. Zu Beginn war Lisa nervös und unruhig bei dem Gedanken, mit Steve in einem Hotel zu übernachten. Dann schaltete sich ihr Reporterinstinkt ein. Doch während sie nachts wach lag, musste sie ständig an Steve denken, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf der Couch schlief. Und dann der Kuss...  
Clark erinnerte sich gut. Er hatte Lois rückwärts auf das bett gedrängt, sich über sie gelegt und geküsst – um das Überwachungsequipment auf dem Bett zu verstecken. Es war nur ein Täuschungsmanöver gewesen, das er zugegebenermaßen genossen hatte. Doch auch ‚Lisa' schien davon ein wenig mitgenommen worden zu sein.

o-o-o  
Als Steve den Kuss beendete und sich von ihr löste, brauchte Lisa eine Weile, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Sie konnte noch immer seine Lippen auf ihren fühlen, so weich und so sanft. Steve hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.  
„Klopft hier nie jemand an?", schnappte Lisa, als sie seine Hand nahm. Sie musste irgendwie ihre Unsicherheit überspielen. Dieser Kuss war atemberaubend. Natürlich war es für Steve nur eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, um die Kameras zu verstecken. Aber für Lisa... Sie betrachtete Steve für einen Augenblick. Ihr war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass er eine gute Figur hatte. Aber jetzt, im Profil, wirkte er weniger naiv und ernsthafter. War Lisa dabei, sich in Steve zu verlieben? Unmöglich. Immerhin war er doch nur ein Farmboy aus North Carolina, der vom Leben in der Großstadt im Allgemeinen und von Frauen im Besonderen keine Ahnung hatte.  
o-o-o

„Sicher", schnaubte Clark. „Aber Superman, der hat Ahnung, oder was?"  
Er war zugleich wütend und verwirrt. Was von dem hier war real und was nicht? Lois schilderte so viele Details und Emotionen. An einige davon konnte Clark sich erinnern. Andere waren ihm fremd. Vielleicht wusste Lois selbst nicht was sie fühlte und ‚Lisa' war wirklich nur ein Versuch, sich Klarheit zu verschaffen?  
Clark seufzte und las weiter.  
Es folgte ein paar Szenen aus Lisas Alltag. Und dann kam die Sache mit dem Asteroiden. Als Superman die Erde verlassen hat, ohne genau zu wissen, ob er wiederkommen würde. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Angst in Lois' Augen, als sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Sie schilderte die Situation aus Lisas Blickwinkel voller Emotionen und Verwirrung. Und dann, als Clark sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte... Auch Steve musste da durch. Und Lisa schien sich noch mehr um ihn zu sorgen, als Lois es damals getan hatte. Und dann der Tag, an dem Lois beinahe erschossen wurde, hätte Clark sie nicht heimlich beschützt. Sie wollte damals nicht, dass er bei ihr blieb – also hatte er als Superman eine Nachtschicht eingelegt. Lois beschrieb ausführlich, wie viel es Lisa bedeutet hatte, zu erfahren, dass Superman ihre Artikel las. Und wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, er würde zum Essen bleiben. Aber dann...

o-o-o  
„Mr. Tracewski, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Lisa runzelte die Stirn.  
Und noch bevor sie wusste, was geschah, spürte sie Mr- Tracewskis Hände um sich, eine auf ihrem Mund. Lisa versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er war zu stark. Sie wollte instinktiv nach Superman rufen, doch auch davon hielt er sie zurück. Ihr wurde heiß.   
„Nein!", brachte sie hervor, halb schreiend, halb krächzend. Sein Arm legte sich um ihren Hals und drückte zu. Lisa bekam keine Luft mehr und schlug panisch um sich. Dann fühlte sich alles plötzlich so leicht an. Schwebte sie? Musste sie überhaupt noch atmen? Lisa schloss ihre Augen. Mit einem letzten erfolglosen Versuch, sich von ihm zu lösen, wurde ihr schließlich schwarz vor Augen.  
Das nächste, an das sich Lisa erinnern konnte, war ein brennendes Gefühl in ihrem Hals. Sie musste husten und inhalierte tief die kühle Luft, spürte, wie sie zurück in ihre Lungen strömte. Und dann sah sie Steve, der sie im Arm hielt.  
„Oh, Steve... Ich..."  
„Es ist okay, es ist alles okay...", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein.  
„Ich konnte nicht atmen", meinte Lisa, immer noch panisch. „Es war der nette Mr. Tracewski!"  
Doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, es muss jemand anderes gewesen sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie Mr. Tracewski das Haus verlassen hat."  
„Er... hat versucht mich umzubringen." Lisas Stimme war auf einmal brüchig.   
„Ich werde ihn finden."  
Als Steve sich aufrichtete spürte Lisa plötzlich ein undefinierbares Gefühl der Angst. Es war, als würde man ihr die Wärme entziehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Steve ging.  
„Nein!", krächzte sie und hielt sich flehend an ihm fest. Es war nicht wichtig, dass er dem Unbekannten hinterher jagte. Es war wichtig, dass er bei ihr blieb. Er war doch ihr Steve.  
„Bitte. Geh nicht weg."  
Steve kniete sich wieder hin. „Okay. Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nirgendwohin..."  
Lisa atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte zaghaft, ihre Hand noch immer in seiner verflochten. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, wenn er da war. Sicher, er war nicht Superman. Aber er war für sie da. Und er gab ihr selbst in den Augenblicken, in denen sie verletzbar war, nie das Gefühl erhaben zu sein.  
o-o-o

Diesmal spürte Clark ein Gefühl der Zuneigung in sich. Wenn Lisa und Lois sich wirklich so ähnlich waren, dann würde das hier bedeuten, dass... Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Clarks Gesicht. Er würde weiterlesen müssen, um das herauszufinden.

o-o-o  
„Komm", meinte Lisa schlicht und nickte in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. Die Mordversuche an Lois, die Rettung durch Superman...  
„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte Steve wissen.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest mich nach Hause begleiten?" Sie sah ihn nicht an, während sie das sagte, sondern rückte ein paar Ordner auf ihren Schreibtisch gerade.   
„Ich dachte, du brauchst keinen Bodyguard?", neckte Steve sie und grinste.  
„Wer hat denn irgendetwas von einem Bodyguard gesagt?", erwiderte sie, nahm sich ihren Mantel und hakte sich bei Steve unter. Steve warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu und geleitete sie zum Fahrstuhl.  
Der Weg zu ihr nach Hause verlief ruhig. Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken über die Ereignisse des Tages nachzuhängen.  
Vor Lisas Haustür blieben sie stehen. Lisa kramte nach ihrem Schlüssel und betrachtete die kleine Einkerbung in dem Bund, als wäre sie ihr zuvor nie aufgefallen.  
„Also dann...", meinte Steve.  
„Mmh..." Lisa sah zu ihm auf, unsicher und zögernd.  
Er lächelte sein übliches Farmboy-Lächeln. „Ich sollte dann gehen."   
Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Steve?"  
„Mh?"   
„Danke..." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. „Für alles."  
„Gern geschehen." Steve sah ihr tief in die Augen. Lisa spürte dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend, welches sie in letzter Zeit häufiger hatte, wenn er sie so ansah. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. Er berührte vorsichtig mit seiner hand ihre Wange und stricht ihr mit dem Daumen über die zarte Haut. Als Lisa ein wenig errötete und schüchtern lächelte, zog er sie zu sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Zuerst ganz sanft und zögernd. Lisa glaubte, sie würde keine Luft mehr bekommen. Doch diesmal fühlte es sich wirklich gut an. Sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Nach einer Weile löste sich Steve von ihr und sie öffnete die Augen. Er schien ebenso überrascht zu sein wie sie.  
„Ähm", begann er, schien sich jedoch nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen wollte. Dann nickte er kurz.  
„Es ist spät. Ich sollte wirklich gehen." Lächelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück.  
Lisa seufzte leise. „Ja. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
„Genau."  
Sie warfen sich ein letzten, liebevollen Blick zu und dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Lisa konnte noch immer den Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren spüren. Es war einfach wundervoll gewesen.  
o-o-o

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. _So_ war das damals sicherlich nicht gewesen. Ja, Clark hatte sie nach Hause gebracht – aber mehr auch nicht. Sie hatten sich voneinander verabschiedet, wie normale Kollegen, und er war nach Hause gegangen. Nie hätte er daran gedacht, sie zu küssen.  
Lois hatte ihn auch nie anders behandelt, als zuvor. Hatten sich ihre Gefühle für ihn geändert, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte? Vielleicht war er doch nicht so sensibel, wie er immer dachte...  
Seufzend wandte sich Clark wieder seinem Laptop zu. Was Lois wohl über die Sache mit Lex Luthor geschrieben hatte? Seltsamerweise konnte Clark ihn in keinem Kapitel finden. Wahrscheinlich war diese Enttäuschung für Lois zu groß gewesen und sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken, geschweige denn sie aufschreiben. Dafür fand er jedoch die Sache mit dem Sommer im November viel weiter hinten. Und wieder breitete sich Wärme in Clark aus, als er las, wiesehr es ‚Lisa' traf, dass er die Stadt verlassen wollte. Steve – Clark. Und nicht Superman. Lisa wollte ihn am Gehen hindern, brachte es jedoch nicht fertig. Also weinte sie, heimlich, nachts.  
Clark war gerührt. Er zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass Lois ernsthaft Gefühle für ihn hatte. Sonst würde sie diese Dinge nicht schreiben.  
Die folgenden Kapitel beschäftigten sich damit, dass Lisa sich ihrer eigenen Gefühle nicht sicher war und sich zwischen dem bodenständigen Steve und der Fantasiefigur Superman hin- und hergezogen fühlte. Wenn sie mit Steve zusammen war, konnte sie lachen und sie selbst sein. Er war für sie da, hatte Geduld mit ihr und störte sich nicht an ihren kleinen Macken. Aber Superman war... einfach atemberaubend. Er verzauberte sie und schien doch immer so weit weg zu sein, ungreifbar für jemanden wie sie.   
Lois' Aufzeichnungen endeten damit, dass sie am offenen Fenster wartete, in der Hoffnung, Superman würde nach seinem letzten Besuch noch einmal zurückkommen. Er war gerade erst da gewesen und hatte ihre Kerth Awards bewundert. Weshalb sie ihm diese Rose geschenkt hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Aber sie hatte danach viel nachgedacht. Und jetzt wollte sie mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, dass ihre Schwärmerei für ihn vorbei war, weil er ja doch nur eine Illusion blieb. Das wäre nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen, sie empfand immer noch sehr viel für ihren Helden – aber eine Chance hatte sie nur mit dem liebenswerten, aufrichtigen Steve.  
‚Lisa' wusste, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg. Aber sie hatte auch ihre Geheimnisse. Deshalb hoffte sie, wenn sie sich erst mal besser kennen würden und mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, als sowieso schon, dann würde er ihr genug Vertrauen entgegenbringen um nichts mehr verheimlichen zu müssen.  
Clark schloss die Datei auf seinem Laptop. Er stützte nachdenklich sein Kinn auf seine Hände und runzelte die Stirn. Das hier war mehr als aufschlussreich gewesen. Er schämte sich, aber er zu durcheinander um die Schuldgefühle an die Oberfläche zu lassen. Er hatte Lois' Vertrauen missbraucht. Entweder, er würde das für immer für sich behalten und so weitermachen, wie bisher – oder er würde die Initiative ergreifen, zu der sie offenbar nicht den Mut hatte. Aber dann müsste er ihr zeigen, dass er ihr völlig vertraute und sie ihm vertrauen könnte.   
Clark seufzte und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

----------

Als Lois am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es bereits nach elf. Sie gähnte und streckte sich in ihren Laken. Das war natürlich eindeutig ein Vorteil des zu Hause Bleibens. Niemand verübelte es ihr, wenn sie erst gegen Mittag mit der Arbeit begann. Und da das Telefon sie nicht wachgeklingelt hatte, schien Clark an keiner großen Story dran zu sein.  
Vorsichtig zog Lois die Decke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über das Bett. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und hüpfte auf einem Bein ins Wohnzimmer – darin war sie inzwischen unschlagbar geworden. Sie humpelte in die Küche und wollte sich eine Schüssel Frühstücksflocken machen, doch ihr Blick fiel auf einen Strauß roter Rosen, der definitiv gestern Abend noch nicht da gewesen war. Der Strauß stand auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch und hinter ihm wehten die Gardinen ganz sanft im Wind. Lois tapste in Richtung des Fensters und spähte nach draußen. Es war niemand zu sehen. Sollte sie alarmiert sein?   
Lois' Reporterinstinkt schaltete sich ein. Der Strauß könnte gefährlich sein. Zu oft hatte man sie schon reingelegt. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm, dann entdeckte sie eine Karte und einen großen Umschlag. Sie griff nach der Karte und öffnete sie.

_Bitte denke daran, dass ich dich liebe. Clark  
_  
Hä?  
Lois runzelte die Stirn. Wollte sie hier jemand auf den Arm nehmen?  
Seufzend zog Lois den größeren Umschlag unter der Vase hervor und ließ sich damit auf das Sofa sinken. Noch einmal glitt ihr Blick über die Karte. Das sah schon nach Clarks Handschrift aus. Aber wiese würde er so etwas schreiben?  
Inzwischen doch von Neugierde ergriffen öffnete Lois den Umschlag und zog einige Bögen Papier hervor. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ein Manuskript mit dem Titel ‚Kapitel 12' in den Händen hielt. Bereits nachdem sie die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte, begriff Lois, was geschehen war: Clark hatte ihr kleines, privates Projekt entdeckt. Sie seufzte, unschlüssig ob sie in Tränen ausbrechen oder vor Wut an die Decke gehen sollte. Dann fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die Karte. Was ging hier vor?  
Lois beschloss, sich zunächst Clark's Fortsetzung durchzulesen und dann zu entscheiden, wie sie reagieren sollte.

----------

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Lois ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie von der Couch auf. Sie hatte das Manuskript mehrmals durchgelesen. Dann hatte sie geweint. Und später wütend eine Lampe zertrümmert. Schließlich hatte sie Clark angerufen und ihn gebeten, vorbeizukommen, egal wann. Und jetzt war er offenbar da.  
Lois öffnete die Tür.  
Da stand er, mit hängenden Schultern und einem Blick, der ihr deutlich machte, wie schuldig er sich fühlte.  
„Komm rein", meinte sie nur und ließ ihn eintreten.  
Clark machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und blieb dann stehen, unschlüssig, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Sie hatte ihm noch kein Zeichen gegeben, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.  
Lois lehnte sich von innen gegen die Tür und sah ihn eine Weile an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Clark, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
Er lächelte unsicher. „Hallo ist kein schlechter Start..."  
Lois seufzte. „So einfach ist das nicht."  
„Ich weiß."  
Stille.  
„Du hast mich verletzt."  
Ein weiterer Blick voller Schuldgefühle war die Antwort.  
„Und du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht."  
„Lois, ich... Es tut mir Leid."  
„Ich weiß", meinte sie und stieß sich von der Tür ab, um langsam auf ihn zu zu humpeln. Auch Clark machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, um sie abzustützen.  
„Und ich meine es ernst", fuhr er fort. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns. Keine Lügen."  
Sie standen sich gegenüber, wie zwei Fremde, die dabei waren, einander erneut kennen zu lernen.   
Lois nickte. „Okay."  
Clark nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Sie blickte zu Boden. „Und die andere Sache?"   
„Welche andere Sache?"  
Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Strauß Rosen und der Karte. Clark begriff.  
Er brachte Lois dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Auch die. Ich liebe dich."  
Ihre Augen hatten einen glasigen Schimmer.  
„Ich...", begann sie, brach jedoch ab.  
Clark lächelte. „Ich brauche darauf jetzt keine Antwort. Alles, was ich wissen muss, ist... ob es für uns noch eine Chance gibt."  
Lois schluckte und erwiderte dann sein Lächeln.  
„Clark?"  
„Lois?"  
Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herunter. „Flieg mit mir..."  
Clark zog sie ganz langsam zu sich und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann löste er sich von ihr und Sekundenbruchteile später stand Superman vor Lois. Er hielt ihr seine hand hin und Lois griff danach, zögernd. Clark näherte sich ihr, umfasste sanft ihre Hüfte und ließ sie mit sich über den Boden schweben. Dann flog er mit ihr aus dem Fenster. Zurück blieben nur die wehenden Gardinen und der Strauß Rosen. Auf dem Tisch daneben lag noch immer das Manuskript.

----------

o-o-o  
„Oh, hallo Steve!"   
Lisa lächelte und öffnete ihrem Kollegen die Tür.   
„Hallo, Lisa." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Kann ich rein kommen?"  
„Klar."  
Steve ging geradewegs auf die Couch zu und setzte sich.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten reden."   
Lisa zog ihre Stirn in Falten und schloss die Tür. Dann kam sie zu ihm und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa sinken.   
„Okay..."  
Steve holte tief Luft.  
„Ich weiß irgendwie nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..."  
Lisa warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Er verhielt sich heute ziemlich seltsam.  
„Es ist nicht so einfach", fuhr er fort. „Aber diese Sache... mit uns... hat sich in der letzten Zeit verändert. Und ich finde es ist Zeit..."  
„Steve", unterbrach ihn Lisa. „Darüber wollte ich auch mit dir reden."  
Doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, lass mich zuerst. Das trage ich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit mir rum, und je länger ich es dir verschweige, umso komplizierte wird es."  
„Also gut", meinte Lisa zögernd.  
Steve spielte mit dem Saum seines Anzugs. Er war nervös. das hier war ein wichtiger Schritt und er wusste, dass sich dadurch alles verändern würde. Er liebte Lisa und er hoffte, dass sie es verstehen würde.  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzer wandte er sich zu ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Als ich damals hierher gezogen bin, da wusste ich nicht, wie sehr sich mein Leben verändern würde. Ich habe diesen tollen Job bekommen – eine echte Chance für mich. Und dann habe ich dich getroffen." Er lächelte. „Weißt du, ich war kein gewöhnliches Kind. Ich war immer... anders und hatte deshalb auch nicht viele Dates. Ich habe noch nie jemandem so vertraut, wie dir, Lisa. Und deshalb möchte ich, dass es keine Geheimnisse und Lügen mehr zwischen uns gibt."  
Steve griff nach seiner Brille. Er sah, wie sich Lisas Augen weiteten.  
„Lisa, ich... bin Superman."  
Er nahm seine Brille ab und sah zu Lisa. Er versuchte, irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen, scheiterte jedoch. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, fuhr mit den Augen die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Dann setzte sie an, um etwas zu sagen, tat es jedoch nicht.  
„Hör zu", begann Steve. „Ich habe das bisher noch nie jemandem anvertraut. Und"  
„Steve?", unterbrach Lisa ihn.  
„Hm?"  
„Wieso?"  
„Wieso _was_?"  
Lisa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wieso... alles."  
Als er sie ein wenig unsicher ansah, machte sie eine weitläufige Geste. „Wieso die Verkleidung? Wieso all die Lügen? Und wieso... ich?"  
Steve sah sie hilflos an. Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie wütend war oder traurig, oder ob es ihr überhaupt etwas bedeutete, dass er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte... Ich war mein Leben lang ein Außenseiter. Ich wollte endlich ein normales Leben führen, ohne mich immer verstecken zu müssen. Also dachte ich, ich lege mir eine zweite Identität zu. Wenn die Menschen glaubten, Superman habe ein eigenständiges, überirdisches Leben, dann würden sie Steve Brand in Ruhe lassen."  
Lisa nickte.  
„Und die Lügen...", fuhr Steve fort. „Ich wusste nicht, wem ich vertrauen kann. Ich hatte mir die Verkleidung nicht besorgt, um dann jedem auf die Nase zu binden, dass ich dahinter stecke. Also musste ich lügen, um Steve – mich – zu schützen. Was glaubst du, würde passieren, wenn jemand dahinter kommt, wer ich wirklich bin?"  
Lisa lächelte matt. „Natürlich. Man würde dich nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Du wärst ständig belagert durch Wissenschaftler und Reporter oder das Ziel irgendwelcher Krimineller."  
„Oder man würde die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, dazu benutzen mir zu schaden", ergänzte er.  
Lisa blinzelte kurz. Darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachgedacht.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Um dich." Steve versuchte, in ihren Augen zu lesen. „Aber jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem du es erfahren musstest."  
„Wieso jetzt?"  
„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du dich in mich verliebst, ohne alles über mich zu wissen. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du dich in Steve verliebst und nicht für Superman schwärmst. Aber als ich merkte, dass genau das passiert war... Ich konnte dich nicht weiter belügen."  
Lisa sah ihn eine Weile stumm an. Das hier war einfach zuviel. Sie war verwirrt und nicht sicher, was sie fühlen sollte.  
„Ich..." Sie stand auf. „Ich denke, du solltest gehen."  
„Natürlich", meinte Steve und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Lisa hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er sich von ihr abwenden wollte.  
„Steve?"   
Er sah sie fragend an.  
„Bitte erwarte nicht, dass ich heute Abend eine Entscheidung fälle..."  
„Das tu ich nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Aber ich möchte, dass du nicht vergisst, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich werde auf dich warten."  
Lisa ließ ihn los und lächelte schwach.  
„Danke."  
Steve ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
„Und wenn du dich entschieden hast..."  
„Was dann?"  
„Dann gehen wir zusammen fliegen."  
Lisa nickte.  
„In Ordnung."  
o-o-o

----------

**Ende  
**


End file.
